


In 666 Words

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, azirapahle is a soft angel boy, crowley is a weird demon, it's been so long since i've written fic, please appreciate this., soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 05:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19528162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: Aziraphale never really got why Crowley liked sleeping. It's not like they need to.





	In 666 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a prompt from one of the very best people in my life. She issued me a challenge to write a fic with exactly 666 words. So I did. She wanted some softness. Here you go. It's been literal ages since I've written fic of any kind, but I hope you like it.

Dark, round sunglasses sat discarded carelessly upon the nightstand. The sun had gone down hours ago and Aziraphale sat, sheets pooled around his waist, book perched on his lap, smile on his lips, looking at the moon. So many marvelous stories had been written about the moon. Most of them were incorrect, but that’s what part of the fun was, the angel thought to himself in the quiet of his bedroom, located in the back of the bookshop. He’d scoffed at the idea when presented with the space. A bedroom? For a being that doesn’t sleep? Please. It took him exactly fifty years to get over it and finally get a bed. If only to keep up appearances. For who, Aziraphale hadn’t the foggiest. Crowley had told him multiple times about the benefits of naps. Aziraphale never really saw the appeal until very recently. And even then he wasn’t sure he was doing it right. 

Nights like these remind him why he even bothered in the first place. Crowley was curled up next to him, burritoed for the time being in the blankets, leaving only his hair peeking out from the top, laid across one of Aziraphale’s overly expensive and luxurious pillows. If you’re going to nap; do it in style. Though the angel supposed tonight they were actually sleeping and not simply napping, because it was night time, and Aziraphale had just finished reading an incredible tale, a first edition, aloud and now, Crowley, the demon from hell, was sleeping quite soundly at his side. It shouldn’t make his heart so warm, and yet… Aziraphale sat rather quietly for a moment, a contented smile on his lips in the half light. 

There is silence. Until a hand come creeping up the furry carpet of Aziraphale’s chest and the angel startles for a moment. Crowley lifts his head from the pillow, eyes nothing but yellow slits as they stare at him for a moment. “Done reading already, angel?” There’s a delighted chuckle that fills the warm silence before the angel cracks open the book again. 

“I thought you were sleeping, my dear. I apologize. Where did I leave off?”

Crowley said nothing for a long moment, simply blinking those yellow snake eyes of his before he settled, pushing almost insistently on Azriaphale’s chest. “Doesn’t matter. Lay down.” How was he going to get to sleep if he never actually laid down to do it? Aziraphale slid between the sheets until his head rested on his pillow and he could see Crowley staring at him from where he lay next to him.

He wanted to say that Crowley was the oddest demon that he had ever met. But then, he didn’t have much of a meter or very many demons to compare him to. His lips twitched and he held his book up to read some more aloud, in the hopes that Crowley would stop just staring at him. The demon’s hand hadn’t left his chest even when he got settled horizontally. Instead they nestled in his chest hair, stroking almost idly, watching. 

Until his eyes slipped closed and Aziraphale started reading again, albeit with a little more difficulty. Laying this way was hardly a good way to read, but Aziraphale was rather pointedly not talking about the way that Crowley was touching him. He didn’t want to bring it up. Because it made him feel a little bit giddy. Like he was doing something naughty by prolonging the contact. Thinking about it, Aziraphale knew that was the case. He was doing something just a little bit naughty by letting Crowley sleep in his bed, and letting himself get comfortable right next to him. Crowley’s hand just laid on his chest, fingers stilling there. The angel knew he was sleeping then. Aziraphale read until his eyelids grew heavy and the warmth of the cocoon of the bed lulled him slowly down the river with a demon at his side. 

He slept the first time his entire existence.


End file.
